In the electrical contacting of one or more unpackaged chips and/or passive components, in particular in the power electronics field, DCB (Direct Copper Bonding) ceramics are known to be used as a substrate. In such processes the components are soldered onto the DCB ceramic substrate plate with their back side in surface-to-surface contact with the substrate plate. The electrical contacting can be realized by thick-wire bonding or alternatively by what is called planar contacting according to WO 03030247. The content of this disclosure belongs explicitly to the disclosure of the present application. In contrast to thick-wire bonding, planar contacting is achieved by laminating an insulating film onto the electronic component, opening contact windows in particular by laser ablation and establishing the planar connection by electrodeposited metallization.